Silent Alternate
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A response to a challenge at the 1Sentence community on LiveJournal. Fifty sentences based on the RotorxBunnie pairing. SatAM based.


1. Ring

Although a ring would never fit on Rotor's overgrown claws or Bunnie's metallic finger the two did not let that keep them apart after the war was over.

2. Hero

He could never see himself as a hero, because unlike the others he often stayed in Knothole maintaining his role in the workshop, but since he was the only one who would help her look after the robotic side to her health Bunnie certainly saw him as one.

3. Memory

She noted that unlike the others he'd never once spoke of the memory of his childhood.

4. Box

While Rotor ranted about the many useful things you could make out of a box Bunnie quietly hid herself inside of it only to jump out at him a few seconds later and scare him into almost as much of a bundle of nerves as Antoine was most of the time.

5. Run

Blind pain soared through his side as the SWATBot's shot grazed him, causing him to slow immensely before Bunnie grabbed his hand sharply and helped him to run.

6. Hurricane

"I would not be talking with her, she is like ze hurricane right now!" Antoine shouted as Rotor ran into Bunnie's hut, finding the angered rabbit in a sobbing fit on the floor, surrounded by shattered belongings and tormented memories.

7. Wings

The extensions Rotor made to Bunnie's robotic limbs really proved that she could fly without wings.

8. Cold

Being alone outside in the snow fixing the crow's nest of the look out tower had made him cold, so Bunnie wrapped her arms around the walrus to warm him in a hug.

9. Red

"You know red is one colour ah could nevah pull off," she mused as she spun around in a fancy ball gown, causing Rotor to blush deeply and busy himself in his work.

10. Drink

She would drink in the life around her making her happy even in the down times, a strength Rotor felt was much more then her great fighting skills.

11. Midnight

Even if she was to visit him at midnight Bunnie could almost guarantee she would find him busying himself away in his workshop.

12. Temptation

She flirted casually with most of the guys without actually meaning anything of it, Rotor knew, but sometimes he felt the temptation to make his feelings to her known.

13. View

The landscape of the Mobius was actually a lot like Bunnie, Rotor thought, half of the view was a natural untouched beauty, while the other half was tainted by the mechanical poison of Robotnik.

14. Music

Placing her hand over his chest Bunnie told him that although he didn't think he had any musical talent the soft "thump-thump" showed there was music in his heart.

15. Silk

When they were young as part of a nature project Rotor chose to monitor the evolution of caterpillars, he was amazed at how silent Bunnie was as she watched the spinning of the silk cocoon in her awe.

16. Cover

Affectionately rolling her eyes Bunnie pulled a cover over her partner, who had once again fallen asleep at his desk.

17. Promise

"You know I… I can't promise you that the derobotisizer will ever work," he told her hesitantly, "But I can promise you I will try".

18. Dream

As Dulcy told them that in a dream she had of Sonic and Sally's possible wedding they both regarded each other as a couple neither could find words to say or look her in the face due to embarrassment.

19. Candle

Whenever he could Rotor would listen to the band play "Candle in the Wind" as the song reminded him strongly of Bunnie's life.

20. Talent

They both thought the other was the most talented member of the Freedom Fighters, though neither said so out loud.

21. Silence

They all thought he enjoyed the peace and quiet, but in reality he longed for her to break the silence with her sweet southern voice.

22. Journey

Love was a journey he would never take, so she'd have to drag him down that path kicking and screaming.

23. Fire

"I want you to show me the fire in your heart," he whispered to her one night, she'd never thought she'd hear him talk like that, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

24. Strength

It took great mental strength to hold an argument with Bunnie, and it was fortunate Rotor had that mental strength.

25. Mask

When the tyrant of Robotropolis threw the unconscious rabbit aside Rotor could no longer mask his rage.

26. Ice

"The traditional story was called 'Ice and Dark'" Rotor argued with her while she was telling a story to Tails, but she held that 'Ice and Snow' sounded softer and more caring.

27. Fall

After the battle the eternal summer that lay on the Great Forest turned to fall and she knew it was worth taking him from his hut just to walk with him through the golden leaves.

28. Forgotten

He'd never forgotten her skill on the battlefield, but he still never stopped worrying until she got back home.

29. Dance

As they moved around the dance floor Rotor awkwardly felt that Bunnie would be better suited to a slim built dance partner, though she stubbornly put all her efforts into guiding him despite this.

30. Body

Though her metal body was a prison he looked after it, to make sure that both it and her were at perfect health until the day she would be set free.

31. Sacred

To him knowledge was sacred, the Kingdom of Acorn was sacred, the Power Stones were sacred… and Bunnie was sacred.

32. Farewells

The village had bound them together all their lives, and although there should never be any farewells for them Bunnie had left one day to pursue her unknown family, leaving Rotor with a stabbing sense of betrayal within his chest.

33. World

"Is there a world outside of the Great Forest?" Bunnie mused, as she sat on one of his workbenches swinging her legs back and forth, knowing his answer before it came.

34. Formal

The dance to celebrate Robotnik's defeat was supposed to be a formal occasion, but Bunnie knew there was no way she could get Rotor into a suit.

35. Fever

"Sometimes ah wish that ah could just get fevers like normal people," Bunnie moaned, as Rotor fixed another fault in one of her metal limbs.

36. Laugh

To be able to laugh while her world was being destroyed and her family was gone was another thing that make Bunnie seem strong to him.

37. Lies

He'd lay awake at night and think that if he could never get the derobotosizer to work then he'd been feeding her lies…

38. Forever

She told him that she honestly felt their lives would never change, so that they'd go on forever fighting Robotnik, and would probably never even age inside.

39. Overwhelmed

Perhaps it was that she was overwhelmed by his lack of an ego compared to the other guys in Knothole that led her to be attracted to him.

40. Whisper

He'd practised saying he loved her over and over until his voice was a hoarse whisper, but he still could not say it to her face.

41. Wait

As she left for missions the one thing that could be counted on was that he'd wait for her, no matter how bad her wounds were.

42. Talk

"Sometimes ah wish he'd just talk to me…" she said to Sally on a particularly harsh winter day, "…How will ah know if he's okay if he won't?"

43. Search

The derobotosizer was the one thing that would make her life better, so he would constantly search for the solution as if it was the only thing he could do for her at the end of the day.

44. Hope

As Rosie blessed the village with the hope of all of the Freedom Fighters Rotor took Bunnie's hand for the first time and found she didn't complain.

45. Eclipse

An advantage to his brains was that he could plot when eclipses and star showers would occurs, making sure to tell her so she wouldn't miss the beauty of their display.

46. Gravity

As he engineered the extension ability into Bunnie's metal legs he knew gravity would be one less thing that would defy her.

47. Highway

"It's called a highway, and it's Robotnik's newest method of transporting vehicles from one place to another," he explained, knowing that Bunnie only felt that now the mad man was putting his unnatural covering on their roads in the same way that he'd done on her.

48. Unknown

Both we drawn to things that were unknown, Rotor to analyse them and Bunnie to explore them.

49. Lock

As soon as he put a lock on the cupboard he knew Bunnie would be curious as to what was inside.

50. Breathe

"May I give my last breath so that you may breathe again?" he asked the unconscious body before lying her in the derobotosizer and using the last of his aging strength to pull the lever, finally letting her have freedom after all she'd done for him over the past thirty years…


End file.
